How To Train Your Dragon Truth or Dare!
by SunnyDay321
Summary: A nice harmless game of truth or dare with the HTTYD gang and later on maybe Jack Frost. Yes, many have done this before, but I'm doing it anyways. Send in your dares/truths in the comments or to me! And please no hate!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful snowy day. It was about mid December. In a nice little cabin, a girl was sitting in a big, warm, red chair by a fireplace. Which burned brightly. She was drinking some tea while looking out the window at the small little snowflakes that were gently falling. It was a perfect little scene like in the movies. Sadly all good things come to an end...

DIAMOND!

"WHAT!?" said the girl who we now know as Diamond.

"It October, not December. And can you please do something interesting so I can narrate."

"Yeah, sure just... WAIT A SECOND!" exclaimed Diamond.

"This is my story, so I should be narrating!" said Diamond who is clearly getting upset.

"Oh, no you don't! This is my story!" said Diamond who was now franticly looking for the owner of this handsome voice narrating.

"You know if you ask me, I think the viewers would like for the gang to come already.

"Oh! Shut it!" Screamed Diamond.

"Nope you can't make me. Just like you can't stop me from taking away this lovely scene of yours.

The lovely scene started to disappear right before the girl's eyes.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! My scene my beautiful scene," cried Diamond.

"Wait a minute! Author powers! I forgot I had them!"

"Wait... What are you doing?"

"Using my amazing... pause for dramatic affect... AUTHOR POWERS!" does heroic pose.

The scene started to reappear and my handsome voice started to grow quiter...

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

A faint pop was heard signaling the voice was gone, wait I am the voice. Well, see ya...

Diamond: Yay! He's gone! He's really gone! Haha! Ok. Let's get down to business! Lol Mulan reference. Anyways you guys can call me Diamond. Or Crystal, or anything rock related. Like Ruby, or Emerald, and etc. *Moves over to the big red couch and sits down, while taking a sip of green tea* Mmmmmm green tea... So anyways you guys are probably wondering when will I shut up and get the gang here and start the truths and dares. Probably mostly dares. Well, I'll shut up just let me explain some things. First of all... *brings out trusty notebook* please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE. Send in your dares and truths. Just name the character and the dare/truth. *Smiles* Also, you probably already know the gang is from HTTYD. Just making sure, and if you don't know HTTYD why are you even here and look it up. It is amazing. Oh! One more thing. Please no hate... If you don't like then don't read. Simple as that. Well, this is getting long so bye! The gang will come tomorrow, hopefully.

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!

I only own myself and that stupid voice that is now dead. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Your back I see. Well I'm just going to get on with it. So lets just see what are good friends are doing. *flips to a different page in notebook* Ah, I see. Mhmmm… *shuts notebook* Welp. Looks like they are bored. So let us make them unbored. Hehe. They wont be bored for long! And after this they'll wish they were bored! Mwahahahahahahahaha! *snaps fingers and suddenly the gang falls from a portal that appeared on the ceiling*

Everyone(besides Diamond): Groans.

Tuffnut: Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!

Ruffnut: Would you shutup.

Hiccup: Gahh! Toothless! Would please get off of me!

Toothles: *Gets off of Hiccup*

Everyone: *struggling to get up*

Me: Ahem

Everyone: *looks up*

Hiccup: Oh, hey Diamond.

Me: Hi Hiccup! Now that you're all here, we can begin!

Astrid: Begin what?

Me: Truth or Dare of course!

Everyone: What?!

Me: Yup! And the cool part is that the viewers get to send in truths and dares, but probably just dares. *Smiles*

Fishlegs: Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Snotlout: Yeah, there is no way I'm playing truth or dare. Unless the ladies want me to that is.

Me: Come on guys it will be fun! And plus you have no choice. There is no way out of here. Unless I let you out that is.

Astrid: Yeah right. My axe can go thru that door easily *points to the door with her axe*

Me: No it can't.

Astrid: Yes it can. I'll prove it. Gahhhhhhh! *Charges at door and failed miserably, didn't even make a dent* Wh- what?

Me: Told you.

Astrid: But how?

Me: A magician never reveals her secrets Astrid. Now sit. *snaps fingers and Astrid suddenly walks over to the couch across of the room* You guys to *points to the rest of the gang*

Gang: *hurriedly goes and sits down*

Me: Toothless you get to sit by me.

Toothless: *smiles that cute gummy smile of his and waddles on his hind legs and sits by Me*

Me: Now your going to be co-host. Ok?

Toothless: *Nods*

Me: Good. Now the first dare is from Guest, who I thank for commenting, and it goes to Hiccup.

Hiccup: *Groans* What is it?

Me: Guest dares you to walk across the room and back without your foot thingy.

Hiccup: No.

Me: Yes.

Hiccup: Nope.

Me: You have to. Besides you don't really have a choice you are stuck here, remember?

Hiccup: *Sighs* Fine. *takes off foot thingy and gets up and starts to hop to the other side of the room*

Me: Watch the-

Hiccup: *trips on carpet and lands face first*

Me: Carpet... You okay Hiccup?

Hiccup: I'm fine. Toothless, a little help buddy.

Toothless: *Waddles over to Hiccup*

Me: Well while Hiccup is busy getting on his foot, let's get on with the next truth/dare shall we. *turns page in notebook* Ok, the next one is from a friend from school, and she dares Snotlout to blend tomato juice, onion, dragon toe nails, cafeteria beans, a piece of chewed gum, and cinnamon... That's just gross. I mean tomato juice, cinnamon, onion, ok. Dragon toe nails? Chewed gum? Fine. But cafeteria beans!? That is just horrible, just, no. Gross.

Snotlout: I will so totally do it, but we don't have that stuff.

Me: *snaps fingers and a tall glass of... Whatever you want to call that horrible creation... appears in my hand* Here. *Pushes cup to his face*

Snotlout: *Gulps and starts getting shaky* Uh...

Tuffnut: Ha! He's to chicken!

Ruffnut: Come on tuffin up man.

Snotlout: Fine! Give me that! *Snatches cup and chugs the whole thing down* There see, easy.

Me: Aha... How are those beans agreeing with you.

Snotlout: Fine. * His stomach starts making a dyeing whale sound, but much worse* Oh no... No don't come up, don't come up. Where's your bathroom?

Me: *points over to the hall* Down the hall to the right.

Snotlout: *Runs down the hall* Thanks! *you don't want to know what happened*

Me: Well that was gross.

Tuffnut: That was awesome. I want some of that juice!

Everyone(but Tuff, and of course Toothless because he can't talk): No!

Ruffnut: That was just gross.

Tuffnut: Aw, come on.

Hiccup: *finishes putting on foot thingy and walks over and sits with Toothless* Tuffnut, no.

Me: Oh hey Hiccup, nice of you to finally join us.

Hiccup: Ha. Ha.

Me: Oh you know you love me!

Hiccup: you're just evil.

Me: *Sniff sniff* That is the *sniff* Nicest thing that anybody has ever said to me. Aw, thanks Hiccup. I needed that. Been having a rough day.

Hiccup: What happened?

Me: Er... Stuff, but I don't want to bore the viewers. Anyways once again another dare for Snotlout. *Smirks*

Snotlout: Why me! How about Astrid or Tuffnut, or Toothless?!

Me: Speaking of Toothless you have to stomp on his tail.

Everyone: *Looks over to find a sleeping Toothless*

Snotlout: No! Anything but that. No! No! No! No! NO!

Me: Yes!

Snotlout: What? Does everybody hate me?!

Me: Uhhhhhh, kind of. Some hate you, other can tolerate you, and some like you.

Snotlout: I'm still not doing it.

Me: Astrid can you convince Snotlout please?

Astrid: Sure *Throws axe at Snotlout barely cutting his head off, but he ducked* Do it. That was just a warning shot. Next time I'll aim lower.

Snotlout: *Gulps nervously* Fine. * walks over to Toothless* Well goodbye life. *Stomps on Toothless's tail*

Toothless: *Roared/Screeched and swatted Snotlout on the head*

Snotlout: Owwwwww!

Toothless: *Blasts Snotlout with a fire ball on his behind*

Snotlout: Oh! I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! *starts running around like a mad dog*

Tuffnut: Hey! That's my catch phrase!

Everyone: *Rofle, literally*

Me: Ok, ok. Time to calm down. I'm calm... Bahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok, I'm good now. So,

I am sorry but that's all the dares I have time for. I have a very busy schedule. I just wanted to post something for you guys. So, till next time lovely viewers! Remember send in your dares... and truths. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back! Before we begin, I would like to say thank you dear followers for following, viewers who comment and view, and thank you for all who have at least checked this out. *smiles* So anyways I got a few dares in the comments. Hehe. You guys are going to like this.

Everyone: *trying to break out*

Hiccup: Somebody help us!

Me: *Places hand on Hiccup's shoulder* You're not going to have any luck. My neighbors are either A: on vacation, B: too busy yelling at each other to pay attention, or C: just don't care.

Hiccup: Da da da were dead.

Me: Oi, don't say dat mate.

Astrid: What's with the accent?

Me: I like doing accents and acting, deal with it. Now sit.

Everyone: *huffs and go sits down*

Me: Good. Now the first dare is from PheonixBrassArcher. Actually there are a few dares. Ok, first one. PheonixBrassArcher says: I dare Fishlegs to read the Heroes of Olympus series.

Fishlegs: What's that?

Me: Looks like you'll have to read to find out. *hands Fishlegs a kindle to start reading*

Fishlegs: Ok. *Starts reading*

Me: Next! PheonixBrassArcher also dares…. oooooooooohhhhhhh this is rich! Astrid you have to kiss Snotlout! On the lips! I feel bad for you.

Snotlout: Hey!

Astrid: No way.

Me: Please! I need more viewers and followers!

Astrid: No!

Me: Why not!?

Astrid: Because, it's Snotlout!

Me: Oh come on! Unless you have feeling for someone else then I don't see a problem. Plus, it's just a dare.

Astrid: …

Me: I smell a secret!

Astrid: But I didn't even say anything!

Me: Hmmmmmm…. *Flips open trusty notebook* PheonixBrassArcher also has a truth for you Astrid. This may get you out of the dare if you answer truthfully.

Astrid: What?

Me: Do you, Astrid Hofferson have feeling, even the slightest bit, no matter how small, for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?

Astrid: *Blushing* Maybe…

Me: *Raises eyebrows* Do you?

Astrid: *Mumbles* Yes….

Me: What was that? Sorry couldn't hear you.

Astrid: *blushing madly now* Yes.

Hiccup: *Eyes widen* Uh….

Me: Was that so hard? You don't have to kiss Snotlout, but.

Astrid: But, what?

Me: *Threatening look* If you break my Hiccup's heart I break you. But 100 times worse. Got it?

Astrid: G-Got it.

Tuffnut: *Whispering to Snotlout* Man, I've never seen Astrid blush, or be threatened.

Snotlout: *Whispering back* I know. That's hot.

Astrid: I can hear you guys!

Tuffnut: We weren't calling you hot Astrid, and by the way you might want to watch out you have some competition. Hehe.

Me: Shut up Tuff! I am currently going steady with my relationship with freedom. And my dedicated fans. I was just warning her. Hiccup is like a lil brother to me *Gives Hiccup a nogi*

Hiccup: Will you please stop doing that to me. And aren't I'm the older one?

Me: No I will not stop doing that and yes and no. In your first movie we're probably the same age, in the second one you're older.

Hiccup: I have a second movie?

Me: Oooopppsss. You heard nothing!

Hiccup: But I just heard yo-

Me: Sandy!

*Golden sand starts to come and surround everyone*

Everyone: *Staring in awe*

Fishlegs: *Looks up from book* Whoa, what is this?

Me: Sandy! *Smiling from ear to ear*

*A cute short little man appears by me*

Me: Sandy! *Gives him a huge hug, sorry couldn't resist he's just so cute!*

Everyone: O.o

Me: *Finally lets him go* How have you been? How's Jack? Jamie?

Sandy(or Sandman): *Bunch of random symbols start forming above his head*

Fishlegs: That's so cool! What's he saying?!

Me: He's say he's doing fine. Anyways, Sandy can I ask you a favor?

Sandy: *Nods head*

Me: Can you knock out Hiccup?

Sandy: *Starts floating over to Hiccup while punching his fist into his hand*

Hiccup: O.o

Me: With the dream sand! Just make him fall asleep and think what I said was just a dream.

Sandy *Nods in understanding and knocks hiccup out with the dream sand*

Hiccup: *Asleep, surprisingly he doesn't snore*

Me: Thanks Sandy! You can go now if you like.

Sandy: *Waves bye*

Me: Bye Sandy! Anyways, guys be right back going to put Hiccup to bed. *Picks him up* Dang, He's heavy, how can someone so tiny way so much!? *Struggling to carry him to bed* You guys can talk amongst yourselves.

Everyone: *Shrugs*

Fishlegs: *Continues to read*

Ruffnut: So what do we do now?

Astrid: I don't know.

Snotlout: Hey! Isn't that Diamond's notebook?

Astrid: Yeah…. why?

Snotlout: Maybe it's really a diary.

Tuffnut: Yeah, I wonder what secrets it holds.

Astrid: Guys I don't think it's such a good idea to-

Snotlout: *Tries to grab notebook but is electrified* Ahhhhhhh, MOMMY!

Ruffnut: Hahahahahahaha!

Snotlout: Shutup!

Astrid: Told you it wasn't a good idea.

Me: *Suddenly enters the room, really mad* WHO THE FU-

Toothless: *Gives a you better not say what I think you were going to say look*

Me:FUDGE TOUCHED MY NOTEBOOK?!

Everyone: *Points to Snotlout*

Snotlout: Seriously guys?!

Me: NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY NOTEBOOK! GOT IT?!

Snotlout: *Vigorously nods his head looking very scared*

Me: Good. Now, the next dare is for Ruffnut, still from PheonixBrassArcher, the dare is you have to wear super short shirts and a tank top and go out in public. *Deviously smirks* And you have to wear heels, makeup, and let your hair out. Not to mention perfume.

Ruffnut:What?! Heck no. Thor please help me. No. I rather drink some weird drink.

Me: I feel ya, I hate wearing dresses or anything girly. But you still have to do it.

Ruffnut: No. Anything but that.

Me: It's either that or you have to have a full on makeout session with Snotlout.

Ruffnut: *Almost barfed* Fine, but you don't even ha-

Me: *Snaps fingers and all the stuff is there* Here *Hands her her clothes and makeup*

Ruffnut: *Mumbles some curse words while stomping off to a room*

Snotlout: Why doesn't anybody want to kiss me?!

Astrid: Cause you're a showoff and a jerk.

Me: Yeah, *Yells to Ruff* HEY! TAKE A SHOWER TOO!

Ruffnut: FINE!

***Le timeskip because I want to and I can***

Astrid: Shouldn't she be out by now?

Me: Yeah, hold on I'll check on her. Runs off to find her* OMG! You look amazing! Wait hair down now.

Ruffnut: Huffs.

Me: Perfect. Now come on. *Walks into the main room* Ladies, well Astrid, and vikings! May At first she looked like a slob with no manners, but now she is a gorgeous, beautiful, hot chick!

Ruffnut: *Walks in wearing dangerously short shorts, a tank top that hugged her figure, high heels, hoop earrings, and hair let down that reached her waist. Plus with some convincing Chanel 5*

Everyone: *Gawking at how beautiful and hot she looks*

Ruffnut: Stop staring!

Me: Ruff there just admiring how hot you look. Not strut your stuff women! And don't tell me you don't have any stuff. Trust me you have it. Now go! *Pushes her out the door and slams door shut and climb on to the couch by the window and peeks out.*

Ruffnut: *Starts walking* Do I really look beautiful?

Random Dude: Hey gorgeous * Hands her a piece of paper* Call me *Winks*

Ruffnut: *Shocked, and suddenly feels confident in herself and starts walking down the street*

Me: Dang! She already got a number!

Tuffnut: Who's the dude?

Me: I don't know but he was H-O-T HOT!

Tuffnut: She better not call him.

Me: Stop being so overprotective. Now what should we do. It will at least take her about and hour to get back in those heels. Even with her being a natural.

Hiccup: *Walks into the room, hair a mess from the sleep and looks like he's still tired* What did I miss?

Me: Nothin much. Ruffnut just got an extreme make over..

Shotlout: And she looks hot!

Tuffnut: That's my sister man!

Astrid: *Punches him on the shoulder*

Snotlout: Man you punch like a man Astrid!

Me: Yeah she looks gorgeous, and she just left.

Hiccup: Ok….. *Yawns*

Me: *Yawns* O.o. Dude we both yawned.

Hiccup: So?

Me: Sooooo, it means were connected. Like bro and sis.

Hiccup: Oh.

Me: Oh? Seriously? Glad to know you don't care we have a brother and sister bond.

Hiccup: Sorry.

Me: Eh, it's fine. Anyways I'm tired so I'm going to end it here for now. So bye! Remember leave comments and dares and truths!

Astrid: Uhem.

Me: Wha- oh yeah. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! OR SANDY FROM RISE OF YOUR GUARDIANS!


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone: *asleep, except Fishlegs he's reading, waiting for Ruffnut to get back*

Ruffnut: *comes walking in with some shopping bags* I'm back everybody!

Everyone: zzzzzzzzz *asleep*

Fishlegs: There asleep.

Ruffnut: Should we wake them up?

Fishlegs: I don't know…..

Ruffnut: I'll wake them up….. Be right back….. *goes into kitchen and comes back out with two pots*

Fishlegs: What are those for?

Ruffnut: You'll see… *starts banging the pots together really LOUD!*

Everyone: *suddenly jolts awake except for me, trust me a train can run me over and I won't wake up*

Snotlout: WHAT THE HE-

Toothless: *glares*

Snotlout: -eck?

Astrid: Yeah, why did you do that for Ruff?

Ruffnut: To wake you guys up.

Me: *still sleeping on Toothless*

Hiccup: You didn't have to give us all heart attacks…..

Ruffnut: Sorry, but you would have gotten a heart attack just looking at me.

Hiccup: What are yo-… O.O.

Astrid: *punches him on the shoulder*

Hiccup: Ow!

Everyone: *snickers*

Ruffnut: You can stop staring. And can someone wake up Diamond?

Everyone: *looks at me*

Hiccup: *still shocked*

Me: zzzzzzzz *sleeping*

Astrid: How is she still sleeping? That was loud enough for the gods to hear.

Tuffnut: So how do we wake her up?

Hiccup: *shakes his head getting back to reality* Um….. I'm not sure. Toothless?

Toothless: *gets up and licks me*

Me: *squirms and slightly giggles but still sleeping*

Toothless: *whacks my head with his tail*

Me: *Groans and groggily gets up* What?

Hiccup: Ruffnut is back.

Me: Oh. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?

Everyone: *face palm*

Me: Anyways how many numbers did you get?

Ruffnut: A few… hundred.

Me: Nice. Wait did you go shopping!?

Ruffnut: Yes. *Now on her new phone and starts laughing*

Me: Where did you get the money?!

Ruffnut: I found your debit card in your room. *still looking at her phone*

Me: You bought a phone?!

Ruffnut: *getting very annoyed* Yes, now leave me alone I'm texting Liam.

Me: You. Will. Be. So. Dead. Right. Now. If it weren't for the fact I need you for the story.

Ruffnut: Yeah, whatever.

Me: *sighs* Fine. Let's just get the dares and truths done. Ok so changeofheart has a few dares and truths. Let's see…. ah huh. Ok, let's do this one first. Astrid you have to put makeup one Toothless.

Astrid: *shrugs* sure. Hand me the make up.

Me: *Smiles and hands her the make up*

Astrid: Oooohhhhh Tooooooothlesssss!

Toothless: *gets a don't you dare put that on me look*

Astrid: Starts chasing him around*

Me: Ok…. while she does that, on to the next one! Hiccup you have to pick an embarrassing outfit for Snotlout to wear *Smirks*

Hiccup: Ok… Does anybody have any ideas?

Snotlout: Seriously do you people hate me or something?!

Me: Oh do shut up. Now, Hiccup. I have a whole book of the most outrages, most embarrassing clothing in the universe. Here, have look darling. *hands him a book*

Hiccup: *looking through book* Hmmmmm….. I choose this one *points to one*

Me: Ah, B17. Excellent choice darling.

Snotlout: What's B17?

Me: Oh nothing you should worry about darling. Trust me! *Smirks and snaps fingers magicly putting Snotlout in a pink frilly tutu, yellow polka dot leggings, a shirt that says I Am a *****, arm warmers, red lipstick, blush, and pink sparkly shoes.

Snotlout: *O.o.* Get this off of me!

Everyone: ROFL!  
Hiccup: Revenge is sweet. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: Bahahahahahahaha! *tries to calm down* Ok. Come on guys it's not funny.

Snotlout: Thank you! Now can you please get this off of me!

Astrid: Yeah, guys Diamond's right. It's not funny it's hilarious!

Everyone: *continues laughing*

Snotlout: *huffs and crosses his arms and storms off to a empty room*

Me: Ok. Ok. That was funny. Where's Toothless Astrid?

Astrid: Over there *points to the corner of the room*

Everyone: *looks over to find a Toothless covered in makeup*

Hiccup: Aw, sorry bud.

Me: He looks so cute! Now Toothless you get to do anything you want to Astrid now.

Toothless: *deviously smirks*

Astrid: Uh oh….

Me: You better run Astrid.

Astrid: Good idea. *runs off somewhere, Toothless not far behind*

Me: Hey. I just thought of something.

Tuffnut: What?

Me: Well Hiccup said revenge is sweet. Well if revenge is sweet, and best served cold, wouldn't that make it ice cream?

Everyone: *thinking about what I just said*

Ruffnut: *finally puts the phone down* Yeah, it would.

Me: Oh! They should make a revenge ice cream flavor!

Tuffnut: That would be awesome! I would so eat that.

Me: Speaking or food…. Tuffnut. PheonixBrassArcher dares you to drink some smoothie….

Tuffnut: Finally! Hand over the drink!

Me: *Snaps fingers and a drink appears in Tuff's hands*

Tuffnut: *Chugs it down and wipes mouth and burps*

Me: Nice one! *Half fives Tuffnut*

Everyone: O.o.

Hiccup: Aren't you even curious of what you just drank?

Tuffnut: Sort-a.

Hiccup: What was in that?

Me: Oh you know. Dragon Spit, Mystery Meat, Road kill squirrel, VERY expired milk, raw steak, and a random log of wood. The usual.

Tuffnut: I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that I drank it. Or that I liked it.

Me: *O.o* Ok…. Anyways. changeofheat505 has a lot of dares and truths so lets continue. Truths. Snotlout are you a d***?

Snotlout: You people hate me. And no, I'm awesome!

Me: Yeah sure, whatever you say. Hiccup, would you rather lose your right arm, and be Gobber II, or lose your other leg and be Legless Hiccup?

Hiccup: Uh…. lose my right arm. I can always trick out my arm later. Oh, that gives me an idea for my foot.

Me: if you only knew. If you only knew. Anyways Tuff Ruff, has anyone ever confused you for identical twins?

Ruffnut: Uh, I like got lost after 975.

Tuffnut: Yeah. What she said.

Me: Well, looks like no one will confuse you guys now, Since Ruffnut looks like… well you know.

Tuffnut: Yeah. Can you change her back?

Me: Eh, I could, but I leave that up to the viewers. So viewers PM me if you want her to stay like that or go backing to being herself. I also want to say that my schedule is getting busy so if I don't post like right away, that is the reason. So I am ending it here, for now. Oh and

I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ok we are back with another installment of Truth or Dare! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Snotlout: Was that suppose to be a evil laugh?

Me: Yes. I'm working on it for Halloween. You know it's just around the corner.

Snotlout: Yeah, well I could do a better evil laugh.

Me: Yeah. Whatever… wait…. look who came out of hibernation. The big jerk viking.

Snotlout: Hey! Can I take this off?

Me: I never said you had to keep it on. So yes.

Snotlout: *hurriedly takes off the outfit*

Me: Anyways let's get with the dares.

Everyone: *Groans*

Me: Fishlegs you're off the hook for now. Wait take that back you have like two.

Fishlegs: That doesn't sound so bad.

Me: It's not. Anyways, keep reading the books!

Fishlegs: Oh yeah. *Continues reading*

Me: First dare today will be from PheonixBrassArcher. Astrid your dare is… to lick the bottom of Snotlout's shoe! Dun dun dun!

Astrid: Do you know where he has been walking?!

Me: Actually yes. Yes I do. I've seen the movies, episodes, and read the series. So yeah I know where he has been walking.

Astrid: And you still want me to lick his shoe?!

Me: *Serious face* Yes.

Astrid: *Huffs* Fine.

Me: Snotlout hand her one of your shoes.

Snotlout: *takes off his shoe and hands it to Astrid*

Astrid: Gross. Your feet stink!

Snotlout: I don't smell anything. *sniffs his shoe*

Everyone: *Makes a disgusted face*

Me: Better get over it now Astrid.

Astrid: *Cautiously inches the shoe near her*

Tuffnut: Get on with it!

Astrid: Ok! Ok! *brings the shoe even closer and licks it*

Me: Ewwwwwwwww! I can't believe you just did that!

Astrid: *Starts to get green in the face and runs off to the bathroom*

Me: That was just gross. Don't you think so Toothless?

Toothless: *Now back to normal, probably licked himself clean or something, and makes a disgusted look*

Me: Yeah. Next one. Fishlegs you have to sing "What Does The Fox Say". Note to viewers no I do not own that song. I have to put that in there it gets annoying, but I have to.

Fishlegs: *looks up from book* Do you mean that weird song with the music video that had everyone dressed up as animals?

Me: That would be the one.

Fishlegs: I don't really sing well.

Me: Neither do I, but that's all I do.

Fishlegs: Fine *shuts the book and stands up*

Me: *Grabs iPod and plays background music and video camera and starts recording* And action!

Fishlegs: *starts singing very off key* Dog goes wooooof! Cat goes meow! Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeak! Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak. And the elephant goes toot. *Skip to the part where it says what does the fox say* But there's one sound that no one knows….

**WHAT THE FOX SAY?!**

Tuffnut: *decides to join in with a fox costume* Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Fishlegs: *startled but continues to sing*

Me: This is so going on youtube.

Everyone besides the two amazing singers: *ROFL*

Fishlegs and Tuffnut: *Finish their song*

Me: *Uploads it to youtube and immediately gets a bunch of views and comments* Haha this is awesome.

Fishlegs: There I did it. *Sits back down and continues to read*

Tuffnut: Hey can someone get me down *is hanging in the air with wires he managed to get for the song*

Me: *snaps fingers and suddenly Tuff drops on the floor*

Tuffnut: Man that was fun. Why don't I get those dares?

Me: I have no idea. Oh you'll like this one thoe.

Tuffnut: What is it?

Me: kaitkid dares you to dance to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Tuffnut: Awesome!

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come get your arse over here and start dancing.

Tuffnut: Pirate accent… really? And I'm facing you?

Me: Ai matie. *Turns on Just Dance*

Tuffnut: Ok. Wait should I take off my fox costume or…..

Me: Up to you. Although you might want to hold on to it because Halloween is next week sooo…..

Tuffnut: *shrugs and takes off the costume, don't worry he was wearing his clothes underneath*

Me: Alrighty den lets get on twit it. *music starts to play* Viewers I suggest you play Call me Maybe.

Tuffnut: This is going to be easy.

Me: *smirks* Don't get your hopes up. I'll have you know this could be a challenging song. And if I do say so myself I'm a pretty good dancer.

Tuffnut: Yeah sure…..

Everyone: *Gathers around to watch*

*the dance person thing appears and the lyrics start to play and Diamond and Tuff start dancing*

Tuffnut: *struggling*

Me: *doing ok*

Ruffnut: Come on Diamond!

Snotlout: Come on Tuff!

Ruffnut: Diamond!

Snotlout: Tuff!

*they continue to bicker until Toothless separates them*

Tuffnut: *Starting to get the hang of it*

Me: *Being beast and starts singing the lyrics too till the song ends*

Tuffnut: Darn it!

Me: Haha! In your face viking! I win! *starts doing victory dance*

Tuffnut: Ok I get it...

Me: Well that was fun. Next up is… *gets interrupted by a white haired boy and a yeti landing on top of me*

Everyone: O.o

Me: *Groans* who the heck is on me?!

Jack: *Groans as well* sorry Diamond. Phil can you get off?

Phil: *speaks his yetti language that I'm struggling to learn and gets up*

Me: Wait, Jack?

Jack: The one and only. *gets up and helps me get up*

Me: Jack! *Hugs him*

Jack: *Hugs back*

Me: *pulls apart having a slight blush*

Jack: *Tilts his head* Diamond you're looking a little red.

Me: Wh-what? Me red, no. I'm fine.

Snotlout: Oooohhhhh, looks like little Diamond has a crush.

Me: *redens even more* I do not! Anyways Jack you are just in time! I was about to go get you.

Jack: What for?

Me: To invite you to play a game.

Jack: Ok. What game.

Everyone: *looks at him and mouths run and tries to give him warning signs*

Me: Truth or dare!

Jack: Oh, no. I am not playing truth or dare!

Me: Come on please you already have a couple of dare from my amazing viewers and fans. You'll like them.

Jack: *quirks an eyebrow*

Me: Most of them.

Jack: No.

Me: Please!

Jack: I said no.

Me: What are you going to go back to the North Pole which I'm guessing you destroyed or messed up something. Just guessing because you came crashing down on me. With Phil.

Jack: I didn't do anything.

Me: Phil?

Phil: *crosses his arms*

Me: *quirks an eyebrow at Jack*

Jack: Fine. I may or may not have broken a few toys of North's ice sculpture creation and when Phil started chasing me I crashed into one of North's snowglobes and ended up here.

Me: Yeah….. so please!

Jack: *sighs defeatedly* fine….

Me: Yay! Ok Jack I have a dare for you! Hiccup you too! You dare is from scarlett tiger. The dare is for you guys to dye Phil's fur, sorry Phil, hot pink. *smiles a toothy smile*

Phil: *Eyes widen*

Jack: Hand me the dye.

Hiccup: *shrugs*

Me: *snaps fingers and hot pink dye spray cans appears in their hands* knock yourselves out

Jack: *evil smirks and starts to chase Phil while spraying hot pink hair dye on him*

Hiccup: *shrugs and chases after*

Me: Ok. What else. What else? Uh….. oh got it! PheonixBrassArcher has a few dares. So let us do those. First one! Ruff stop texting Liam and drink this! *takes away her phone and shuves a drink in her face*

Ruffnut: Uh, what is it?

Me: Something now drink!

Ruffnut: No.

Me: *makes her chug it down*

Ruffnut: *coughing attack* wh-what was *cough* that?!

Me: That one smoothie Tuff dranked earlier.

Ruffnut: Ewwwww.

Me: Yeah, yeah. We know gross, right? Ook ne-*interrupted by One Direction songs playing, mostly Liam's parts*

Ruffnut: *looks over at her phone in my hands*

Me: *follows her gaze and looks down to see her new friend Liam calling*

Ruffnut: Give me the phone.

Me: *debating the pros and cons and decides to answer the phone* Hello?

Laim(through the phone): Hey Ruff.

Me: Uhhhhh….. *covers the phone with hand* guys I really need to take this so bye!

Ruffnut: Oh no you don't! Give me back my phone! *starts chasing me*

Me: Never! *uncovers phone* Yeah, hey Liam it me, Ruff. How's it going?

Liam: Great. But it would be better if I was with you and all your little things.

Me: Awwwww, thanks Liam. That's so- *almost gets hit by a heel shoe*

Me: Oh no you didn't!

Ruffnut: Yes I did! Now hand me the phone!

Me: Nooooo! *starts talking to Liam again* Yo Liam baby gonna have to call you back. Bye! *hangs up and throws the phone*

Ruffnut: What was that for?!

Me: I just felt like it. Anyways I'm stopping it here, because I have something very important to say. *starts grinding teeth together like I'm mad*

Hiccup: Are you okay?

Me: No. But I guess I saw this coming eventually. Just didn't expect it this early.

Jack: Expect what?

Me: People threatening to report my story for breaking a few rules.

Hiccup: Oh…..

Jack: They're killing our fun?

Me: Yes. Now I'm not knocking those people, you know who you are. I actually applaud you. You guys are doing what you think is right, and many knock you down for that. So bravo for staying strong. Even through all the hate some people give you, you still have the guts to threaten and report peoples' stories. Mine included.

Fishlegs: *looks up from the book* So that means no more truth or dare?

Me: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No! I'm still continuing it. On here and now on Quotev. Except if I continue it here I probably will only update every few months. *sad face* And by the way I know you people who want to stop my viewers', the gangs', and my own fun and creativity are reading this. I know this is risky. So dear followers and dedicated fans and newcomers go on quotev I will update it there. I will still take truths and dares in my P.M. Inbox. Also I will post other stories on here. So till next time. Send in your truth and dares! Oh and my username on Quotev is Wynter.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Miss me?!

Everyone: NO!

Toothless: *shakes his head yes*

Me: Just a heads up, this is going to be a fairly short chapter soooo….. yeah.

Ruffnut: She just wants to go find a haunted house and scare people than write.

Me: Hey! Not true!

Ruffnut: *raises eyebrow*

Me: Ok, partly true. I also want to curl up in a blanket and read scary stories while listening to what my family calls creepy music, but I

call soothing. Like "Come Little Children".

Ruffnut: You're weird.

Me: *bows* Why thank you. Now let's get this done for I can find some ghosts and spirits to befriend!

Ruffnut: Then get on with it.

Me: Right! Jack! Hiccup!

Jack and Hiccup: Yes?

Me: Phil?

Jack: *starts snickering* over there *points behind him*

Me: *looks over to find Phil all hot pinkish* Awwwww! You look like a giant pink teddy bear!

Phil: *grunts*

Jack: *laughing uncontrollably*

Hiccup: *laughing, but not as hard*

Me: Ok Phil you can go back to the North Pole now. *snaps fingers and a portal appears*

Phil: *jumps into the portal and then it closes*

Me: Ok. Next! changeofheart505 from has a few dares. Since it's Halloween I'm going to do one that either has to do with dressing up, impersonating, or anything scary…. So this one has to do with impersonating!

Everyone: *groans*

Me: Ok. So Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs! You guys have to impersonate the Teen Titans! Ruff you have to do Starfire. Tuff,

Cyborg. Astrid, Raven. Snotlout, Beast Boy. And last but not least! Well actually last. Fishlegs you have to do my amazing friend Robin!

Them: *groans again*

Me: Just do it! *snaps fingers and they're all in the Teen Titan costumes*

Ruff: *huffs* Fine…. *runs up to Fishlegs or "Robin"* I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all matter of bodily noises, and the word "underpants." I fear this time Beast Boy's brain is truly gone.

Astrid or Raven: Beast Boy had a brain?

Snotlout: *angry*

Me: Dude say the line!

Snoutlout: Ha. Ha. Ha…. hey! That's not funny. I totally have a brain…. I just don't use it very much.

Me: *whispers to Hiccup* more like never.

Hiccup: *snickers*

Me: Ok continue. *starts eating candy*

Hiccup: Can I have some?

Me: Sure *hands him the bag of candy* Jack want some too?

Jack: Yes! *starts eating candy too*

Me: Just don't eat all the Milky Ways! There my favorite.

Jack: Hey shouldn't you be getting ready. You know for the….

Me: Oh yeah! Sorry to cut this short but got to go! Hope you all had a happy Halloween I don not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise Of The Guardians, or Teen Titans.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: *Smiling like crazy*

Jack: Uh…. Diamond?

Me: *still smiling*

Astrid: What's up with her? *points to me*

Jack: I have no idea.

Hiccup: *starts waving his hand in front of my face*

Jack: Tried that.

Hiccup: *starts snapping his fingers*

Astrid: What do we do now?

Jack: We can introduce the chapter like she does, you know for her.

Hiccup: I think we have to since she won't snap out of it.

Jack: Ok, uhhhh….. Welcome? As you can see Diamond is clearly happy right now. No idea why.

Toothless: *walks over and gestures to me with his head*

Hiccup: Yeah we have no idea how to snap her out of it.

Toothless: *wacks me over the head with his tail*

Me: *still smiling*

Snotlout: *smirks* I think I know what would wake her up.

Hiccup: What?

Astrid: Doubt anything would work.

Snotlout: Oh you know, Jack could…..

Jack: Jack could… what?

Astrid: Why are you talking in the third person.

Jack: Because Jack wants to. Now what is it Jack has to do?

Snotlout: You could kiss her.

Jack: Why?

Astrid: Because she likes you.

Snotlout: More like loves you, so kiss her*starts making a kissy face*

Jack: *flushes* Uhm…..

Hiccup: You don't have to. But, I think it actually might work.

Jack: Um ok… *kisses me on the nose*

Ruffnut: *walks over with my video camera* And that's Jack Frost nipping at your nose, but still didn't snap her out of it *gestures to me*

Jack: Fine. *smashes his lips onto mines*

Me: *eyes widen*

Snotlout: *whispers to Ruff* You're getting this right?

Ruffnut: Yup.

Toothless: *glaring at us*

Me: *pulls back and stares at Jack with shock*

Jack: Erm… Yeah. You couldn't snap you out of your smiling trance so uh… yeah.

Me: Ok….. uh thanks?

Jack: Welcome.

Toothless: *waddles over to me and lays down wrapping his tail around me protectively*

Me: Uh, anyways, welcome to uh the next edition of Truth or Dare. Hope you had a good Halloween. Um, yeah.

Hiccup: What were you happy about?

Me: Oh! Yeah I made it all the way to the finals for B Division Audition Monologues for the DTASC Fall Competition!

Hiccup: Loose the stage talk.

Me: Made it to the finals for acting by myself. B Division means high schoolers.

Hiccup: Oh. Congradulations!

Me: Thanks. *Smiles* Now, to business. The first truths and dares are from LoLismyintials from . Snotlout. Would you rather date Tuffnut or Fishlegs?

Snotlout: I'm not gay!

Me: If you were who would it be?

Snotlout: No way am I answering that question. You people hate me.

Me: Yes. Now answer the stupid question.

Snotlout: Probably Tuffnut.

Tuffnut: Uh…. should I be offended or…

Me: Whatever. Next! Tuffnut, you like unicorns?

Tuffnut: Theres cool. I mean they have a cool horn thingie. So yeah, they're cool.

Me: Ok. Dares! Hiccup here *hands him How To Train Your Dragon, the book*

Hiccup: Uh, ok.

Me: Read it. Tell me when you're done. There's a second part to what you have to do. Now read.

Fishlegs: Oh by the way I'm done reading my books.

Me: Yay! What you think of it?

Fishlegs: It was very interesting. You have to read them.

Me: I'll read them. Eventually. Now, next one. PheonixBrassArcher dares…. ooooohhhhh, that's a good one. Astrid you have to go on a date with Justin Bieber.

Astrid: Isn't that a girl.

Me: No she is a he.

Astrid: Oh.

Me: Have you seen a picture of him lately?

Astrid: No.

Me: Goodluck! *snaps fingers and Astrid suddenly disappeared*

Hiccup: Uh, where did she go?

Me: On a date. Now read mortal!

Jack: Aren't you a mortal too?

Me: You'll never know…

Jack: Ok…

Me: *yawns*

Jack: You're tired. You need sleep. *walks up to me*

Toothless: *tightens his tail around me and glares at Jack*

Jack: *gets the hint and floats back to his spot*

Me: I'm fine. Now Toothless let me go.

Toothless: *doesn't budge*

Me: Please, I want to do one more dare. Then I'll sleep if that makes you happy.

Toothless: *lets me go*

Me: Ok. Toothless, this may be weird so yeah…. *snaps fingers and turns Toothless to a human!*

Toothless: Wh-what?

Hiccup: O.O What did you do to Toothless?

Me: Turned him human.

Toothless: *Looks down at himself, don't worry has clothes on* Ahhhhhh!

Me: Yeah, yeah…. You're human. Now Toothless.

Toothless: *looks up at me* Ye-yes?

Me: First of all stop stuttering. Second of all, I dare you to….. give me a hug.

Toothless: Ok…. *hugs me*

Me: *smiling*

Jack: *getting jealous*

Snotlout: *whispers to Jack* Looks like you have competition.

Jack: Shut up.

Me: *still hugging Toothless* Anyways the nest dare is for all the boys to…. eh nevermind I'll do that in the next chapter.

Boys: *groans*

Me: Haha! *yawns*

Toothless: Sleep. Now.

Me: No.

Toothless: You said you'll go to sleep. Now sleep.

Me: *escapes his hug and runs to the other side of the room* No.

Toothless: *huffs* You're tired and you need sleep.

Me: But I don't wanna go to sleep.

Jack: Will you got to sleep if we all went to sleep?

Me: Fine….

Jack: Ok who gets where?

Ruffnut: I call the master bedroom! *runs into one of the rooms and shuts the door*

Me: *shrugs and just sits down on the floor and drifts off to sleep*

Snotlout: I call spare room! *does the same thing as Ruff*

Jack: Ok… Astrid and Fishlegs can get Diamond's brother's room. I think he has a bunk bed. No idea why.

Astrid and Fishlegs: *walk over to their room*

Astrid: Fine.

Jack: Hiccup, you can get the couch. Tuffnut you can get the other couch. Andrea can get her big red chair that she likes and constantly pesters me about it being so comfortable. And I can find a nice tree branch outside.

Toothless: What about me?

Jack: Figure somthing out. *goes outsides*

Toothless: *huffs and looks around to find everybody asleep, then turns to me to find me curled up in a ball on the floor asleep*

Me: *having an amazing dream about being a dragon*

Toothless: *walks over to me and picks me up and walks over to the big red couch and sits down placing me on his lap* Well, uh… since I'm the co-host I'll sign off. Uh Diamond does not own How To Train Your Dragon or the frosty the snow boy outside either. *yawns* see ya *drifts off to sleep*


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone: *sleep*

Me: *groggily wakes up, yawns, and tries to get up but no use Toothless's arm is keeping me there* What the- *looks down* oooohhhh... *pries his arms away and gets up and starts to whisper* as you can see everybody is asleep. So we have to be quite. So shhhhhhh. Now welcome. I will wake them up shortly, but first of all I would like to say thank you for those who followed this story. I appreciate it.

Jack: *walks in* morning

Me: Good morning. Jack just in time, can you help me wake up everybody?

Jack: No.

Me: but you like messing with people. This would mess with their sleep.

Jack: No.

Me: Why not?

Jack: Because *huffs and crosses his arms*

Me: Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the tree branch.

Jack: Just shut it.

Me: Well excuse me, but I have a show to run so either you help me or I eliminate you.

Jack: You won't do that.

Me: Would I? *quirks an eyebrow*

Jack: Fine...

Me: No, I don't need help from some snow boy.

Jack: It's Jack. Jack Frost.

Me: Ok, Jackson. Just shut up already. Now, time to wake everybody up. *snaps fingers and a blow horn pops into my hand* Hehe *you know what comes next*

Everyone: *jolts awake* ahhhhh!

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruff: *come out with there hands over there ears*

Snotlout: WHAT THE HE- *gets interrupted*

Toothless: Uhem.

Snotlout: *huffs*

Me: Good you're all awake. Now let us get this show on the rood.

Everyone: *groans*

Toothless: What about breakfast?

Snotlout: Yeah. I need food.

Me: You'll get your breakfast but first. Dares! Mwahahahaha! Hiccup! You first!

Hiccup: But I already have a dare.

Me: That's just reading now time for thee to get a dare! Your dare is from changeofheart505 on . So Hiccup you have to... well first of all I need to change you into a dragon first.

Hiccup: A what?!

Me: Yup. A dragon. So... yeah. *snaps fingers and magically turns Hiccup into a night fury*

Hiccup: O.O

Me: So Hiccup your dare is to eat dis fish *points to de fish* and then spit it out like Toothless did to you.

Hiccup: O.O

Me: Hello? Anybody home?

Hiccup: *shakes head vigorously and nods, then hesintly does as he is told and spits it out on the floor*

Me: Gross... Breakfast everybody!

Everybody: *backs away*

Me: Fine, starve to death. But Toothless you have to at least try it. changeofheart505 dared you to eat it, so eat.

Toothless: Eww.

Me: Just eat it. Hiccup ate it when you did it.

Toothless: Fine. *gulps and slowly takes a piece of mush(fish) and shoves it down*

Me: Well?

Toothless: *cough attack*

Me: I take it you didn't like it.

Toothless: How *cough* did you *cough cough* eat that Hiccup?!

Hiccup: *shrugs*

Me: Ok next! Jack. PheonixBrassArcher, also from .Net, dares you to go to Texas! Mwahahahahahhahahahahaha!

Jack: You people know I'm the spririt of winter. You know snow, ice, cold?

Me: All the more reasons to send you to Texas. Bye! *snaps fingers and sends Jack to Texas* I'm so evil. I can easily just say no to doing these dare but I decide to do them. Mwahahahahaha!

Toothless: *settles from his recent cough attack* any truths?

Me: Uh... yeah. A few. Let's just do a few truths and then get breakfast. How does that sound?

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Ok! Truths. PheonixBrassArcher asks: Do you have any feelings for anyone Snotlout?

Snotlout: Weeeellllll...

Me: Do you?

Snotlout: Does finding Astrid hot count?

Me: Sure.

Snotlout: Then yeah sure.

Me: Ok. That was frankly the normal response to anything on here so far, Anyways. changeofheart asks: Toothleess, how does it feel to be human?

Toothless: Uh... it's a little weird. You know, not being able to breath fire or fly, but at least I can talk to you now.

Me: That's cool. Well, that's all I have time for, and I'm hungry so let's go!

Everyone: *starts walking out the door leaving Hiccup*

Me: *closes the door*

Hiccup: *tilts his head*

Me:*reopens the door* Almost forgot.

Hiccup: *looks up eagerly*

Me: *walks past him and grabs my notebook* How can I forget my trust notebook!? *walks back out and closes the door*

Hiccup: *puppy face* 


End file.
